Thin Black Moon
by Agatha Mold
Summary: Remus has a free summer, so our two favourite puppies make a date for eternal affection.
1. Part I

Title: Thin Black Moon Author: Agatha Mold Pairing/s: Black/Lupin Rated: R For: Sexual situations, light bestiality, language Plot: Remus has a free summer, so our two favourite puppies make a date for eternal affection.  
  
It was a very clear and beautiful night; The moon was halfway full, and it shone absolutely marvelous in the deep navy sky. Sirius' hand crawled through the grassy hilltop a couple inches and met with a different one. With a little giggle from the contact, Remus gently gripped the hand that came to his.  
" It's absolutely beautiful." He whispered. Sirius nodded a little and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. " I believe that would also apply to y--" Remus instantly, yet softly, put two fingers over Sirius' lips. "No." He said. "….No…." "No?" Sirius feebly questioned.  
"No!" Remus insisted. "Well, alright then. Have it your way." Said Sirius. Remus looked at him with a sharp smile, obviously liking the sound of that. "I will." He said quietly. Sirius grinned briefly, just before letting go of Remus' hand and wrapped both his arms around his waist. "Than what can I call someone as….." "Nice?" "Fine. Nice. Alright, Nice. I don't really like that, but since you're going to have it your way….You are very nice." Sirius' voice dropped in volume quickly. He leaned in slowly and kissed Remus on the lips. Remus delicately blushed, moved away with a smile, and then came in for another kiss. "You know, we shouldn't really be out here, Sirius." Said Remus, and he looked back. Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back against the grass. "It's just so lovely out. Why do we bother talking?" He said lazily, avoiding the subject of going back Remus nodded, not seeing the diversion.  
"You have a point." He said, and then looked up at the sky and stared distraughtly at the half-moon. Sirius looked at Remus' upset face and kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Remus continued to stare into the sky. "You know what's wrong." "I do?" Asked Sirius, his eyebrows raising.  
"You do. I know you do." Remus cleared his throat. "Okay! …I don't understand." "You know what I'm talking about!! You know!! I just hate talking about it!" Remus tensed his fist and a tear rolled down his cheek. Sirius took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped it over Remus' damp cheek. "OOohhh…You mean…Okay…Okay…But, you really don't have to cry." He said in a soft tone. Remus bit a tip of the handkerchief and gnashed at it with his teeth. Then he looked up at Sirius and grinned with the cloth between his teeth. A brief silence came upon them. Then, it was abruptly shattered by Sirius, who tugged on the end of the handkerchief. "Let go of my hanky! Let go!!" He shouted.  
Remus opened his mouth and let the cloth fly out. Sirius fell backward and slammed the back of his head onto the ground. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he tried to rock himself back upward. Remus giggled a little.  
"What was that for?!" Sirius asked, incredibly annoyed. Remus got up and then helped Sirius, and after they were both on their feet he dusted off the black-haired lad's shoulders and back. "We're going back inside and up to the dormitories, and you aren't going to say a word the entire time." Sirius insisted. Remus obeyed completely.  
  
Once up in the dormitory, Sirius quietly slipped into Remus' bed, pulled him in, and shut the curtains. Remus laid next to him, and whispered into his ear; "We can't possibly make any noise. Someone would hear." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Nobody will hear us, they're all asleep." He said, just barely breaking the whisper barrier. Remus ignored what Sirius said completely, and cuddled up against his side. They both sighed. After a couple minutes of snuggling, Sirius heard someone in the bed next to him, who from what he could remember was James. It sounded like he was making his bed from inside it. Sirius turned around and faced Remus, who laws already looking to get some sleep. He kissed around the side of his ear and ran his fingers through the chestnut colored hair that was now resting against Sirius' cheek.  
"I think James is awake over there." Remus whispered after a while. Sirius said nothing.  
  
Morning, and a weekend morning too, Remus woke up to Padfoot shifting through his bed curtains and leaping onto the mattress. "Don't do that, Sirius." He mumbled. Padfoot nuzzled Remus warmly and licked his mouth.  
"Please Sirius, don't do that." Remus grumbled, and then turned over to face James' bed. The curtains of Remus' were open, but James' were shut. Padfoot licked around in Remus' ear, and around his face. Remus turned again.  
"Pleaaaase, go back to Sirius, Sirius." He cried. Padfoot whimpered and continued to lick the defiant face in front of him. Remus ignored him, and closed his eyes to sleep a little more. But before too long, he felt a slow shift, and then a very familiar hand began to feel up his hip bone, under his shirt, and over his chest. Remus rolled his head back and met his lips with Sirius'. "Thanks," he said, and then his volume dropped very low and quickly. "Love." "You know I just wanted to have a spot of fun, Moony." Said Sirius, his voice strangely quivery. Remus turned around completely and gave Sirius a full kiss on the lips. There was a little rustle of bed sheets, and Remus looked behind him to see that James had opened his curtains and was staring at them. He shook his head, rather irritate looking. Remus' cheeks flushed immediately. "Umm…Er…I don't…Um…Umm…" James mouthed "I don't care," sat up and shut Remus' curtains. Sirius whined against Remus' collar bone, and nipped at the skin there gently. "Do you even realize that we've never actually…um…" Remus shuddered a little, blushing a tad. Sirius blinked.  
"Never…?" He asked expectantly.  
"Uh…You know…" "O!" Sirius finally caught his drift. "Why don't we?" Remus pressed back against Sirius and closed his eyes. He held the other lad's hand gently.  
"It's just not that easy. I'm just not that easy. But you know, I have the house to myself this summer. Maybe you could….." He stopped, remembering that there was a good chance there were people awake. They both stopped talking and basically moving for a couple of moments. Finally, Sirius brought his lips to Remus' and quietly kissed them, slowly. "You can count on me there." The rest of the school year, which wasn't very long, went by like normal. James said nothing about what he had seen, and Remus and Sirius hadn't discussed their summer at all. Time didn't especially go very slowly for Sirius, but Remus thought it was dragging a little. The idea of finally expressing his eternal love for Sirius in the most romantic way just seemed so,…well…Romantic, for him. The only thing that was distressing was the idea of Sirius thinking it was no different then Remus going over to him and handing him and invitation that said; "I'm alone all summer, so how about we go fuck, just to burn off some extra arousal." Instead of, the way Remus was thinking, "I love you so much, that how about we be like couples that really love each other, and would do anything for the other one, and do coupling things." Sirius thought that too, though.  
  
Remus loosely held Sirius' hand as he led him up to his house. "Are you going to be here just for one night?" He asked, weakly. Sirius nodded. "Sorry, love. But I have other things to attend to. It was hard enough getting just one night." "Oh…Well alright." Said Remus absentmindedly, as he opened up the front door of his house and pulled Sirius in. Sirius looked around a bit and grunted. "It's stuffy in here." "Oh blah blah blah your needs." Said Remus, which created an awkward silence. They laughed gently after a while.  
"I'm going to go put the kettle on. You can go upstairs and sniff out my bedroom." Remus said cutely as he walked into the cramped little kitchen. Sirius, feeling enthralled from the idea of "sniffing out" his boyfriend, nodded quickly then bolted up the creaky wood staircase. He got on his hands and knees, ( for some reason it made him feel like he could smell better, the whole Padfoot thing and all. ) and went into one of the two rooms. He leaped up onto the bed and began sniffing the pillow. Remus, alright. He laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Remus' room was so oddly blank, unlike Sirius' room. He had the strange desire to raid his drawers. Sadly, Sirius had a tendency to act on every whim, supposedly because of the whole Padfoot thing and all. He stood up, gave the pillow a final sniff and flew over to Remus' dresser. He opened a drawer and began, carefully, pawing through some of his lover's shirts. They didn't smell as good as his bed, but almost. Sirius closed the one drawer and opened another. He ended up going through all of them, smelling each item with total excitement. As soon as he was done with the underpants drawer, Remus came up the staircase and ran into his room. He gave Sirius a huge hug and handed him a cup of tea. Remus let go of Sirius and put his hands to his own hips. He cocked his head and asked; "What were you doing looking at my dresser?" with a chuckle. "Oh, nothing. It's just…Really nice. Uh-huh. Real nice." Sirius' words fumbled, and used his free hand to pat the dresser next to him. "It's, good…Nice wood. Nice and," He knocked on the top of it, careful not to knock over one the many vases of rotting flowers ( which Sirius had given to Remus, as random presents, mainly because of the whole Padfoot thing and all. ) "Nice and hard. Yeaah…Nice, hard wood." "Quiet." Remus snapped. Sirius blinked.  
"What?!" "You act like I don't realize what you're hinting at, or what's on your mind." After that, Remus stopped talking and walked to his bed. He sat down silently on it and patted the space next to him. Sirius obeyed, and curled up next to his boyfriend, head on his lap. (Padfoot thing, you know.) One of Sirius' hands wandered to Remus' leg, and to his ankle, a bit of a stretch for his arm, and slid back up, underneath the trouser leg. "Moony, 'you been using women's razors again?" He asked hotly.  
"Problem?" Remus asked innocently, looking up.  
"Blimey! You know those things can cut you!" "I know…But isn't it smooth?" Sirius felt up and down the lad's leg. After a couple of times he started growling, deep within his throat. "Yes." He murmured. Remus wasn't exactly getting any satisfaction out of this, and in fact he was started to get annoyed. "Enough. Sirius, that's enough." He said, and gently shook his leg.  
"Sirius…." Said he, quite thoughtfully. "Give me an idea, you do, Moony." Remus rolled his eyes. "Now what?" He asked, quite annoyed now.  
"It might be enough for Sirius, but what about Padfoot?" "Shit. I didn't mean…Okay, fine. Whatever." And before Remus knew it, Padfoot had his snout stuck up his trouser leg and was gently licking the smooth skin. Felt better this time. must have been the whole Padfoot thing, and all. "Lay off it, Sirius." Remus said, his head rolling backward, his eyes shutting. Padfoot stopped, pulled his snout out of the trousers and sprang up onto Remus' torso. "I didn't mean it that way…Oh…" Remus' breath got heavier and slower. Padfoot pushed Remus down onto his back and straddled him, and he then began to lick around his neck. "Stop it, just…Oh…Stop it…Please…Oh god…" Padfoot brought his paws onto his lad's chest and licked the lips in front of him. "STOP IT!" Remus shouted, and slapped Padfoot across the snout. He whimpered a little, and then curled up behind Remus and pouted, a paw to where he was hit. Remus saw that his cup of tea was now on his nightstand, just barely flirting with danger.  
  
Night came, and Remus was sitting up in bed, knees to chest. He was watching Sirius gracefully, (right) move around in his room, dressing. When he was done, he sat next to Remus and rested his head on the scruffy pillow. "Remus, you do realize that WOMEN are supposed to wear clothes like that to bed?" He asked after he had looked at what Remus was wearing; a lacy, black, women's tank top. Remus blushed a little.  
"It looks alright, yes?" He asked sweetly, in a tiny little voice.  
Sirius nodded, rolled his eyes and said, "It looks nice." Which it did, only the fact that it was women's bothered him a bit. "What?" Remus was starting to pick up on it. "Um…Anyway. I don't really think we're ready…for…" Sirius opened the bed covers and got inside. He kissed Remus on the cheek.  
"I think we're ready. But, but if you don't think we are…I suppose we can wait." Annoyed. Remus smiled widely and flung himself into Sirius' arms. They kissed warmly.  
"You're so nice." Said Remus, keeping a tiny smile. His cheeks illuminated while Sirius brought his hands around he bottom and hips and sides. "You are like a feast for the hands." Sirius said, quietly and in an unusually low-pitched voice. Remus blushed more. "You are like a big horny dog." "What?! Well,…" "Forget it."  
  
Sirius tried to come by every day, which he would, only he'd stay for a couple hours and leave. Every couple of days he would spend the night. Remus would always say they weren't ready for banging, and Sirius would happily go along with it. At this point, Remus had convinced himself that Sirius was NOT a big, horny dog. Well, you know. Considering the whole Padfoot thing, and all. The more Sirius showed he wasn't just trying to get some ass out of their relationship, the more ecstatically happy, which made Sirius more ecstatically happy. This made Remus' house so much more happy! Like a big, fat, happy cat. Or, something. Whatever.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I'm so glad you can come over so often. I love you so much." Remus exclaimed, flumping into Sirius' arms. They both laid down onto Remus' bed and had a little cuddle.  
"I love you too!" Said Sirius. They exchanged kisses. Remus came out of Sirius' arms and walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm going to go get dressed for bed, okay?" He said. Sirius nodded.  
The blacked haired fellow stripped himself of his clothes, then slipped underneath the bed covers in nothing but his boxers. His silky, red boxers! A bit later, Remus came back in in a robe. Sirius looked him over with a smile.  
"What's hiding?" He asked, with just a little bit of anxiousness in his voice. Remus glided over to Sirius and put a finger onto his boyfriend's forehead. "Well, what do you think?" He said smugly. Something firm grew in the pit of Sirius' throat. He scooted over and made room in the bed for Remus. He pulled open a corner of the blanket and patted the open mattress. Remus made a hot little gesture with his face, which looked like a really little wink to Sirius, though he couldn't quite tell. A couple seconds and a few more sexy faces later, Remus slowly pulled off his robe and sat on his knees on top of the bed. Sirius examined his boyfriend's pale and fully exposed body carefully, his cheeks illuminating softly. "Come in, then." Said Sirius. He had gotten the hint that Remus was telling him that they're ready, using "body language." Hahah…I'm funny…Hah…  
  
That morning, Remus woke up in Sirius' arms. He looked up at him and smiled. Sirius was still asleep, aw. Remus reached up and kissed his lover on the cheek.  
"You're so nice." He said in a mere whisper. Sirius woke up a little, smiled and returned the kiss, only on the lips. "Sirius, darling." Said Remus, a hand going around behind Sirius' head. They kissed again.  
"Yes, honey?" "You have my eternal love." "Mine too, my sweet. I love you." "I love you, too." "Don't tell the other fellers about this, okay?" "Promise."  
  
Another month passed, and it was getting painfully close to full-moon time. Remus had given himself his antidote, and was trying to handle his situation pretty well. It usually only lasted for one day. ( think of a one-day menstruation cycle. )  
  
Ten o'clock pm, and Remus was laying on his back, in bed, with sweat pouring down his forehead. As soon as he was about to fall asleep, when he heard a quick "pop." and Sirius was looking over Remus. "Sirius, you aren't…Wait…Hey!" Remus said, panting. "I can do what I want." Replied Sirius with a certain smugness that, if Remus wasn't feeling so horrid, would make him slap him.  
"Be quiet." Barked Remus. Sirius shrugged a bit to himself, then sat next to Remus and put his hand over his lover's forehead.  
"You're really hot. You okay?" "You know what's wrong!!!" Remus hissed immediately. Sirius stood up.  
"UHM!?" He questioned loudly. "Why! Oohh! Okay. I get it. You don't have to be mean." Remus shook his head and turned onto his side, facing away from Sirius. "Leave me alone." He said weakly.  
"Why…." "Because I don't feel well." "Why…" "You know why!" "Why…" "Now you're just being difficult! Go disparate back into your hole." Remus said grimly.  
"Remus…That wasn't very lover-like." Said Sirius, once again sitting down onto Remus' bed. He mumbled something else, then laid on his back, over Remus' feet. Remus whimpered. "Get off!" He hissed.  
  
After some time of hissing and bitching, Sirius got Remus to settle down. Sirius spent the night there, which was a desperate attempt to get a little bit, though it didn't work. It would have been safer for him to sit in a sink, put a certain part of his anatomy into the garbage disposal and turn it on. "Sorry for that earlier, love." Said Remus. Sirius smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "No hard feelings." He said sweetly. Remus closed his eyes and growled.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"I don't know…Nearly morning, guessing from the sun, I am." Remus wound his hand into Sirius'. Their lips met and they kissed warmly. Remus' eyes closed, enjoying this kiss in particular. "You know, that was massive improvement. " Said Sirius. "Eh…It's because of you. Having you there puts my mind other places. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have you come over,…Well actually, I do know. Because I've been…Whatever. You know." Said Remus. His voice faded, and he nuzzled Sirius more than before. "I can probably come here every month. Would that work?" Sirius asked, his hand running through Remus' hair.  
"I think it would be excellent. But, you can come during that time, yes?" Sirius nodded. They once again exchanged kisses, several. Remus sat up and shook his head around a bit. He looked at Sirius with a weary, yet happy look in his eyes.  
"I'll go turn on the teakettle." He said. 


	2. Part II

Chapter Two  
  
"Siri,…I want to thank you." Remus sweetly walked up to Sirius and put his arms around his shoulders. "Thank me for doing what?" Sirius asked, laughing sheepishly a tad. Remus pressed his forehead to Sirius' cheek. He spoke up against his neck. "For being here, every month. And just about day." He said.  
"It really wasn't a problem, Moony." Said Sirius. He kissed Remus on the forehead gently. "You know that I'll always be here for you, well, unless I'm not around." "Thanks."  
  
There was still one month left before school started, and, sadly, the day the trains left for Hogwarts was full moon. "SIRIUS. I CANNOT CUDDLE AND STRUGGLE WITH YOU ON THE TRAIN. It just isn't going to work." Remus pouted, tears falling down his cheeks as he pounded his fists into Sirius' sofa cushions. "Settle down, settle down. Sure you can." Sirius said, comforting the miserable little fellow. Remus turned around, onto his back and stared up at Sirius. His eyes were swollen with tears, and his cheeks were glistening in the sunlight. Sirius bent down and kissed Remus on the lips, and held it for a couple seconds. Remus brought his hand up to the back of his lover's head, and was about to pull him into another kiss, when… There was an incredibly loud crash from outside the window. They both jumped up, Remus wiped his eyes and Sirius opened up the curtains, (which were already open, just a little teeny bit.) Sirius looked around, squinting. "I don't see anything." He said, but suddenly the look on his face froze when he looked down. "What are you doing down there?!?!" He hissed. Remus blushed for some reason. He sat up and looked out the window, but before he got a chance to look down, Sirius bolted to the door and accidentally knocked Remus over. "What was that for!" "Wait." Sirius opened up his door and walked out. Remus didn't move. He heard Sirius screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!? IF YOU WANTED TO COME OVER YOU COULD OF ASKED, OR SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING ELSE!!" There was a rustling sound, and a couple tiny voices making whimpering excuses. "James?" Remus mumbled to himself. He wiped his eyes again, this time with a handkerchief Sirius gave him, and got up. He slowly walked to the door and peered around the side. James and Peter were sitting on the ground. Next to them were various boxes, crates and dust bins that had obviously been staked up on each other, and had fallen over. "We didn't mean to be spying on you. I mean, oh come on. Best friends don't spy on each other, right?" James said, he voice flustered. Sirius heaved a heavy sigh.  
"We're still best friends. But what were you doing looking in my window?" "We didn't know that Remus was there!" Peter exclaimed. His nose wrinkled, as if he was lying and they knew the whole time Remus was there. "-- And we didn't see you and Remus doing anything weird!" Peter added. James hit him. "Okay. Here's the deal; You know I know about you and Remus, " James began. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, then nods. "I let a little bit of it slip with Peter, you know how friends are, and um….Well Peter thought I was lying…so…God I'm sorry." Sirius smiled. "I forgive you." Remus shook his head.  
"We still have a problem." He said. Everyone turned to him. "The train leaves for Hogwarts on the same day as the full moon." Remus' voice got a sudden sound of sadness to it. James sat up finally and dusted himself off. "Just cuddle with Sirius or something. D'you think anybody would really notice?" He said, giving his head an animated little tilt. "YES." Said Sirius and Remus in unison. James shook his head. "No way!" He said. "Just put up a curtain or something. Y'know, something creative that works. Nobody will notice and or care." "Think you and Peter can go? Me and Remus need to talk about this. Please?" Peter and James nodded to each other. "Even though we did have some time to waste, I guess we can get going." Said James. Peter nodded another time.  
"Yep. We'll leave you two lovers to 'do your thing.'" He said, and shot a wink at Remus and Sirius. Sirius' upper lip twitched. "What do you think we're going to do?" Remus asked sharply. James and Peter smiled at each other.  
"Little gay boy things." Said Peter. Sirius started growling deep within his throat. "Stop it Siri! You're acting like me during the month again." Remus moaned, grabbing Sirius by the waist, just incase he did something stupid. "Hey, no hard feelings, Padfoot. Okay?" Said James. Sirius got a hold on himself and removed Remus' arms from his waist.  
"No hard feelings." He said, dully.  
  
Now only two weeks before the departure to Hogwarts, and Remus was starting to get incredibly twitchy and on-edge. Sirius said that they would just go along with it, see how things worked out and hopefully all would go well. "Sirius, for the third time could you help me pack??" Remus barked, opening up an empty trunk and slamming a couple folded clothing items into it. Sirius was lazily laying down on Remus' bed, a piece of paper fluttering about between his fingers. He rolled his eyes and struggled a little sigh out.  
"S'pose I can." He said finally, and got up. He sat next to Remus and had a look at everything he was going to pack. "Are you really bringing all of this? How much is this? Three, four trunks?" He said. Remus shot him an annoyed look. "Yes, I am." He said sharply, his lips thinning. Sirius rolled his eyes yet again. " I don't even take this much." He said boldly. "Well, I'm not exactly you, right?" Said Remus, with a faint glow of smugness to his voice. "Right." Said Sirius. He suddenly froze. "Wouldn't that be like…Masturbation?" Remus threw a book at his face. "Get packing."  
  
Boarding the trains, James walked behind Remus and Sirius, watching how they held hands in such incredibly secrecy. He giggled with Peter behind their backs. Remus was incredibly agitated, and every time he whimpered or made a little sound of weary-ness, James made note that Sirius would give Remus' hand a brief squeeze. How they could be in love so, was above both James and Peter. It was quite annoying seeing Sirius give such intimate attention to Remus.  
But once they got on the train, Remus and Sirius shared one side, (quite closely) while James and Peter kept their distances on the other side. James was rather pouty about this whole thing, but tried to avoid it. He didn't want to look like he was involved with their gay-ness. Peter acted oblivious. Remus started sweaty half way through the train ride. It was a night trip this time. He made a point of letting everyone else on the train know that he thought the people setting up the train schedule were after him, and they knew he wouldn't like it.  
"Shush, Remus. You make it sound like someone smuggled an inmate onto the train." Sirius said, calmingly. Remus twitched a great lot, his head laying in Sirius' lap.  
"Actually, it's a good thing that it's a night ride." James chimed in with. "Why?" Sirius. Peter and Remus (in a moan) asked. "Because, everyone, or most everyone, will be sleeping." Said James, and he finished with a tired yet happy smile.  
"Good point, Prongs." Said Sirius, who put his attention back onto Remus, who had begun to sweat. "You be alright, now, Remus." "Yeah, hang in there Moony." Said James. He reached over and gave Remus a little pat on the head. Remus gnashed his teeth on James' contact. "HANDS TO YOURSELF." He screamed. James rolled his eyes and sat back down.  
A minute or so later, the cabin door opened and one of the newly second-years came in, Otto Hillshire.  
"Who's being violated in here?" Otto asked, his voice small and scared sounding. James stood up.  
"Nobody is being violated nowhere." He said angrily. Otto backed up and was about to leave, when he noticed Remus laying on Sirius' lap.  
"What is going on here?" He asked. "OUT." James yelled, and Otto obeyed. "Siri, I feel really, really bad." Remus groaned, once Otto had left. He clung onto Sirius' shirt collar and cried out. James shook his head. "This is really weird." He said. "Be quiet, please." Said Sirius, sounding strangely un-like himself. He looked back at Remus, who was now sweating a great lot. Sirius laid down on the seat and brought Remus onto his stomach.  
"Shh…Hey, lads, could you try to not look or something?" He said to James and Peter. They rolled their eyes, but did as told. Once they weren't looking, Sirius gave Remus several long, wet kisses, and his hands ran all over Remus' writhing body. Remus' eyes shut slowly.  
  
By the time they got to Hogwarts, Remus was completely normal acting and completely happy. Totally exhausted, and hanging on Sirius without even realizing it. Staying up all night on the train made a great excuse. 


End file.
